Hogwarths House
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape, tiene una pequeña consulta. Sin embargo, el médico que ha escogido, no será el apropiado


Bueno, otro regalo para mi Mio clonísima AmeliaBadguy. ¡Se le quiere mucho y espero que le guste!

MarySeverus.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling y a la serie de Tv "Doctor House"

* * *

Dumbledore lo sabía, Severus tenía un problema que ningún medimago muggle no podía resolver. Lamentablemente, tenía que verlo un especialista muggle. Severus no quería hablar de ello, pero Dumbledore insistía. ¡Qué molesto ese hombre! Ya lo iba a ver y lo dejaba en paz. Seguramente, no le detectaba nada.

Caminó con lentitud, su toga hizo un frufrú y las enfermeras le contemplaron con sorpresa. ¿De qué estaba disfrazado? ¿Era un asaltante acaso? Las mujeres le miraban, él atención apenas prestaba. Solamente iría a la consulta, que ya habían realizado con antelación. Lo demás, podía irse al demonio si quería.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta que especificaba su nombre y meditó. Seguramente era un tonto muggle e iba a sufrir como ninguno. Pero todo, por quitarse a Dumbledore de encima y ese mugroso "problema".

- Buenas tardes- dijo Gregory House, luego de un par de horas de espera. La ceja de Snape, comenzaba a levantarse con violencia- lo siento, pero la enfermera no quería abrirme sus piernas. Emergencia médica. ¿Cuál es su...?- dijo girándose- Ah, ya entiendo...

Severus le miró sin entender a qué se refería. House sacó la chupeta de su boca, dejó de saborearla para mirarle. Snape contempló el caramelo y su ceja continuó alzándose. Se entumecería y luego, ya no bajaría.

- Lo siento querida, la sala de cirugía es a la derecha. Sí, entiendo como te sientes. Te ves horrible.

- Por supuesto, no podía esperar más, de unos muggles como ustedes.

- ¿Disculpa? No hablo alemán, solo hablo sexo y de besos franceses. ¿No me estás pidiendo uno, cierto?

Estaba por matarlo. Podía soportar a Dumbledore, pero eso era demasiado. House le contemplaba y negaba con la cabeza. Con una sonrisa suave, sacaba una caja de pastillas.

- Te receto una buena cirugía, una visita a una tienda de ropa decente y un buen lavado de cabello. Ah, recetaría sexo pero la política no me deja. Pero si quieres, usalo como "estimulante"- dijo y tomó su bastón. Cojeaba, esa era su debilidad.

- Veo, que los muggles son bastante irrespetuosos. Por supuesto, ¿Por qué pensé que Granger tendría oportunidad? Ahora que los conosco.

- ¿Granger? ¿Es un grupo de música? Lo siento, solo pongo eso en Facebook. Lamento tener que dejarte, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. La hora del almuerzo se acerca y quiero ver a algunas enfermeras, recoger sus bandejas.

- No sabe con quién está hablando. No me extraña que decerebrados como ustedes, perezcan ante nuestro señor tenebroso.

- No soy cristiano, soy ateo- mencionó house, con el chupetín en la boca- pero dile a tu señor, que te tenga más amor. Por dios, ¿es que no te has mirado en un espejo?

- ¡Inaceptable!- bramó Snape y su mano se cerraba dentro de su bolsillo. No debía herir a los muggles, no debía...

- Sí, las verdades a veces duelen. Pero descuida, eso en la cama se alivia. Consíguete una matrimonial, una chica de la esquina y dices ¡yahooo!

Pensaba retirarse, pero una amarillenta mano se cerró sobre su hombro. Ya que estaba allí, al menos iba a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. House se dio la vuelta y contempló los insondables ojos negros, de aquel personaje. Le contempló por otro instante más y ladeó la cabeza para mirar lo que reposaba en la camilla. la varita.

- Amigo, la noche de brujas no comienza aún. Sé que eres feo, pero disfrazarte no te va a ayudar. Aunque lo admito, nadie es grande para comer caramelos- dijo, mostrándole la chupeta.

- Vine por una consulta y eso obtendré- demandó Snape, de mala gana, con una voz sedosa.

- No, el otorrino no está aquí. ¿Fumas? Por que tu voz suena como si hubieses gritado por horas. Ah, entonces es eso. Gritaste tanto en la cama y no quieres que tu esposa se entere.

- Es usted, un insolente- ratificó Snape, con un tono de voz más amenazante. Normalmente, con sus estudiantes servía. House sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Tranquilo, la política del hospital, es guardar el secreto. ¿Y cómo era? ¿hermosa?

Severus no dijo nada, no debía perder su tiempo. Guardó su varita y simplemente pasó a un lado de él con una mirada insondable. Ladeó la cabeza hacia House y le contempló con mucho cuidado.

- ¡El señor tenebroso ls hará perecer! ¡Muggles asquerosos!

- ¡Dale saludos de mi parte y dil, que quiero unas nenas en navidad! ¡He sido bueno!

Mucho más tarde, Severus Snape regresó a Hogwarts. Estaba enfadado y nadie podía cruzársele por el medio, sin recibir un desconteo de puntos. Caminó hacia el despacho de Dumbledore y al entrar, colocó un pedazo de papel en la mesa. Dumbledore le contempló y sonrió con mucha suavidad.

- ¿Y bien, Severus? ¿Te quitaron tus hemorroides?

- No, pero me gané una noche de sexo y una entrada a las vegas.


End file.
